


internship: a short story collection

by chuuyuh



Series: silver soul [1]
Category: Gintama, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, GinHiji - Freeform, Multi, OOC, Out of Character, a bunch of other characters will appear too and they'll be added as this goes along, basically a bnha!AU, bnha - Freeform, gintama - Freeform, gintoki is a pro hero, shinpachi and Kagura are from UA but in different classes, sometimes anyways, yorozuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: What happens when you cross two incredibly different, but incredible, shounen series?Maybe not this series of fics, but close enough. *chuckle*Set in BNHA verse, but in gintama style as well as featuring various characters from both seriesbecause we're never getting a collab between these two franchises amirite





	1. internship: part 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically what went through my mind was:
> 
> “We need more crossovers between these two amazing anime”
> 
> And BOOM this happened
> 
> It’s still a plot bunny and I don’t really know what to do with it either but hey why not a crossover eh
> 
> anyways I uh;; hope you enjoy this fic^^

If you ask Shinpachi why was he even here, he wouldn’t know either.

His right eyelid twitches as he opens the door, trying to digest the sight that has presented itself to him: an adult man, fully clad in Hero outfit, but for whatever reason —Shinpachi doesn’t want to find out—he’s slurping strawberry milk and watching the news while sitting in an incredibly rude position.

Sure, Pro Heroes aren’t _always_ on the move, but...

_They can’t possibly be this lazy either?!_

However, Shinpachi pushes up his glasses, and forces himself to ignore the current situation right now before he starts exploding at his would-be mentor. He clears his throat once.

The man doesn’t even make a motion to acknowledge his presence, and that makes Shinpachi even more infuriated. The loud sipping noises is _really_ starting to get to his nerves.

He clears his throat once more. “Sakata-san, I am Shimura Shinpachi, and I’m here to begin my internship.”

Shinpachi absolutely refuses to acknowledge the fact that he only came here because this was the only offer he’d received. _Absolutely not_.

Sweat starts forming on his forehead. It’s most definitely because of the heat, and not because the man—Sakata-san—finally moves to stand up. Definitely not.

Sakata places a heavy hand on his shoulder. Chills run down the bespectacled boy’s spine, and he even jumps a little at it. A smile so grotesque forms on the man’s lips that Shinpachi may or may not have been permanently traumatised by it.

“ _Gintoki will do, boy.”_

 

  
_Sakata Gintoki._

_Occupation: Pro Hero._

_Ranking: #20._

_Quirk: Speed Sword. His forearms grow obsidian blades like a sword, a metal known to cut through anything and everything as if it is paper._

Stories were told that he and the long-haired Pro Hero—Katsura Kotaro—were partners and they were almost invincible as a pair, even taking down a whole group of villains on their own, even somewhat close to All Might’s strength. In the end, they separated due to private reasons, and now they work as individuals.

And yet, although these stories formed a good impression of Gin-san in Shinpachi’s mind, it seems as if the stories were either all hoaxes or lies.

_Why else would he have been sitting here and drinking strawberry milk for the past 30 minutes?!_

He sighs. Maybe he really should have heeded Aizawa-sensei’s advice and interned under his sister. Then again, the mere thought of studying under a monster of a sister could be made into a horror movie already.

“Um, Sa—Gin-san, what are we waiting for? Doesn’t the internship begin as soon as we meet...?”

“I’m not waiting for a _what_. I’m waiting for a _who_ , y’know.” Gin-san continues sipping strawberry milk. Somehow, he never gets sick of the sickly sweet taste.

Shinpachi turns to look at the man, surprised. “Someone else is coming? I didn’t know you were this popular, seeing how you’re like a useless old man.”

Gin-san chucks an empty carton towards him, causing Shinpachi’s glasses to fall of and a yelp escaping his lips. “Are you an idiot? Obviously I would be, since I’m #20 after all.”

“Wait, how did you even pronounce out the ‘#’ without saying ‘number’—ah wait, I’m saying it too—wait WHAT—“

“Shush!” Gin-san makes his way towards the door.

“I’m Kagura, and I’m here for my—“ Before the girl finishes her sentence, Gin-san opens the door.

The girl had bright red hair, a stark contrast from her bland UA blazer. Her large, blue eyes are currently staring straight at Gin-san as if they were having a stare-down.

_Eh? What are those two doing? Why are they wasting their time?_

Actually, now that Shinpachi thinks about it, the name seems familiar. Isn’t Kagura the infamous super-strength girl, known to pick on every guy that dares to hurt a girl and beating them until they cried for mercy?

 _That_ Kagura?

Right now, Shinpachi _really_ wants to bang his head against a wall. Perhaps he can escape this soon-to-be hell.

 

  
Okay, maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all.

After Kagura arrived, they briefly introduced themselves and could barely finish before Gin-san pushed them out of the door, telling them to hurry up before the day ends. Right now, they are walking on the streets, doing what Gin-san calls ‘patrolling’, although it seems more like an excuse to get out and eat some parfait.

The streets are peaceful as ever, the familiar sights of Hosu ever-calming for Shinpachi. Some people briskly walk by, going about their daily business, while others take their time to reach wherever their destination may be. Shinpachi smiles a little to himself.

“Now, now, kiddos,” Gin-san says. “Don’t let this peacefulness disrupt your sight from reality. Remember what situation we’re in now?”

Ah, yes. Of course. That was why they’re here in the first place.

Why the school is rushing them on their provisional license exam and their second internship.

After what happened a while back, All Might had retired, and the villains are getting rowdier than ever. Adding on to what happened in Hosu, the whole incident with Hero Killer Stain...

It’s no wonder that so many heroes have been on high alert, and even the seemingly-lazy Gin-san isn’t slacking off here. Shinpachi notices that his mentor puts on a façade of indifference, but he can sense the anxiety from the fists in his pocket. Kagura, on the other hand, seems to be relatively carefree. She kicks a pebble off the street, sucking on some sukonbu.

“But Gin-chan, it’s hot out here and I don’t see any villains around–“

Speak of the Devil.

Something explodes, and the glass windows from a nearby building shatters into pieces and fall on to the pavement directly below it. People start to scream and run away from the explosion, each one piercing Shinpachi’s ears. A large monster with an exposed brain makes its way out of the building and then jumping down, running towards random passers-by. Before Shinpachi realises it, Gin-san pushes all of them backwards into an alleyway.

“The two of you, stay here until I come back, alright?” Gin-san puts a hand on both his and Kagura’s shoulders.

“Wait, are you gonna face that alone?” Shinpachi questions. “There aren’t even any other Pro Heroes around!”

“Yeah, and that thing looks scary, Gin-chan...” Kagura mumbles.

“It’s okay. I’m a Pro Hero after all. My job is to protect you people from villains.”

And then, without another word, Gin-san rushes out to face the villain.

 


	2. internship: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update after almost a month;; 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Shinpachi is forced to back down, and he sits down beside Kagura, who's somehow sucking on some sukonbu.

Meanwhile, Gintoki quickly activates his Quirk while sprinting towards the villain, a sharp obsidian blade making its appearance on his arms in the form of twin swords.

The monster, having spotted him, charges in his direction head-on. Gintoki raises both arms with the sharp edges facing outward, and they cleanly slice through the monster's skin. As a Pro Hero who's been through sword training when he was younger–according to his parents' wishes, anyways–Gintoki was no stranger to swords. At some point of time, it became his preferred fighting style.

The spot where he had cut through, however, almost immediately heals, much to his surprise.

"A regenerative Quirk, huh…" Gintoki mumbles, this time aiming using the tip of the blade.

Ah, if Zura was here, it might have been better; that man knew about so many different kinds of bombs, and one of those would be _really_ helpful rightnow.

Gintoki's blade sinks into the flesh, and he drags in downwards quickly in an attempt to cut it into half, but it proved more difficult than expected. The monster grabs the blade, pulls it out and twists it, sending the Pro Hero flying.

He vaguely hears a bone or two cracking, but this isn't the time to worry about that; the villain is the priority!

Charging up again, he leaps and lands a strong kick on the monster's face. It grabs hold of his leg and bends it backwards, almost breaking it.

_Damn, it's strong._

To be honest, he hasn't had to fight this much ever since he had split up with Zura all those years back; most of his fights consisted of subduing small fry who thought they were be actual, powerful villains. Despite the situation, Gintoki laughs at that thought.

The pain of hitting the ground reminds him of the situation that he's in and Gintoki quickly recovers, sprinting in for another attack. This time, it gets through. As the obsidian blade buries itself deep within the monster, it howls, collapsing to the ground.

Perhaps God–if it exists–heard his dumb wish, or just pure coincidence, because in the next moment a bomb goes off just as Gintoki moves back a couple of metres. It's simply a smoke bomb, but the smell tells Gintoki that only one person could have created this.

Specially targeted against mutant types to knock them out, but without too large of a range so that it doesn't hurt any innocent citizens. As far as Gintoki's concerned, there is only one man who could have such precision with something as unpredictable as bombs.

"Zura?" Gintoki looks up.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

As the smoke fades, he spots a head of familiar long, black hair. Said man walks to in front of Gintoki, arms crossed.

"It's been so long, and you still can't hold out on your own without me? Train harder, Gintoki."

"Who knew it had regenerative abilities, damn." Gintoki chuckles. "What brings you here? I thought you were away for your 'journey to find yourself'?"

"I have, and I am back." Katsura replies. He reaches out and pulls Gintoki up.

A sharp pain pierces his shin, and he winces in pain.

"The villain got your leg?"

"Seems like it."

Another growl comes from behind them, and heavy footsteps make their way towards the two men. Both turn around quick, only to find that the villain has risen and seemingly unaffected by Katsura's bomb.

"How can that be…?" Katsura exclaims. "That bomb was the extra-concentrated type. It should've kept the villain knocked out for at least a day or two!"

Thankfully, more Pro Heroes rush over, including the Number #2 hero, Endeavour, who was stationed in this area. They attack the villain all at the same time, attempting to bring it down.

"Can you fight, Gintoki?"

Gintoki nods his head, and immediately rushes forward to help the other Pro Heroes subdue the monster. Katsura smiles ever so slightly, before following Gintoki.

"He's never changed, eh?"

 

* * *

 

_"Gin-san?"_

_"Gin-chan!"_

Gintoki slowly opens his eyes, blinking to clear up his vision.

He seems to be a hospital of sorts, bright light and the stinging scent of disinfectant ticking his senses. Gintoki slowly pushes himself to sit upright.

Shinpachi and Kagura come into view, smiles breaking out on their faces as they see him regaining consciousness. Katsura stands a little further away at the foot of the bed.

"Thank goodness. We were so worried when Katsura-san brought us to you!" Shinpachi exclaims. "You were covered in blood and all, we thought that you were busted for sure."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it'd take a lot more to kill Gin-chan." Kagura says, although the tears in her eyes seems to indicate otherwise.

"Anyways, good to see that you're alive, Gintoki." Katsura remarks.

"You two: your principal has just announced that all the internships will be put on hold for the time being. This wasn't the only attack that happened today."

"Not the only one...?" Shinpachi questions.

"Yes. It seems that this was a coordinated attack. Principal Nezu has contacted me, and he says to escort the two of you back to school in a while." Katsura replies. "Another Pro Hero will keep watch on Gintoki here, in case the League of Villains target him."

"But it's only been two days!" Kagura protests. "How are we going to finish our internship then?"

"They will suspend all internships until the situation settles down. So it's likely not just you two. All of your classmates have been called back too."

Kagura backs down, pouting slightly although she knows where Katsura's coming from.

"Anyways, it's good that you've woken up, Gin-san!" Shinpachi says. "Please rest well here and get well soon, we'll come and see you some time."

Gintoki nods, smiling.

"Well, it's time for the you to go," Katsura opens the door. "Come on."

The two kids follow suit, waving goodbye to Gintoki. Gintoki waves back.

Right now, Gintoki understands–if only a little–how Shouyou-sensei felt towards the four of them back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the internship arc (is that a suitable word lmao) ends here, and following up next will be ~~me trying to somehow use Gintama humour~~ the comedy!!:D 
> 
> time to introduce the other characters from both anime hehe
> 
> meanwhile, pls leave a kudos(if you haven't already) or a comment if you liked this!!   
> you could also comment some things you wanna see in the later chapters too if you want to;) 
> 
> ja ne~
> 
> tumblr: @ennuitea


	3. it's tuesday, I know how to restrain myself, goddamnit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki comes to UA for a meeting, and he bumps into the infamously strict teacher, Hijikata Toushirou, also known as the Demon(literally). Gintoki is absolutely delighted when Hijikata is the same guy that he’s been eyeing for weeks since that incident. Unsurprisingly, Mina catches wind of this, and pulls Uraraka along to ‘investigate’.
> 
> or
> 
> Hijikata actually pulls off a 'prank' for once (in a way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after ~~10 million years~~ so long, there's finally a new chapter!:D  
>  enjoy^^

“Have you heard?”

“About what?”

“That the power duo, Sakata Gintoki and Katsura Kotarou, finally joined back together! Someone saw them fighting together against the Nomu the other day.”

“Oh?”

Our favourite pink-haired girl, Ashido Mina, stops in her tracks as she catches on to what the two 1-B students are discussing nearby. She moves to the side, pretending to look out of the window.

“And not just that: Sakata-san came to UA yesterday, and it seems that…” The girl trails off.

“Seems that?”

“My friend said it was friendly banter between him and Hijikata-sensei, our homeroom teacher, but I saw them the other day and I think Sakata-san may have other intentions.”

Mina’s face lights up at that comment. Oh? A new rumour among the teachers?

“Eh…Do you Hijikata-sensei knows about it?”

“Well, he seemed pretty perplexed when he came to class today.” The girl grins. “Do you think something _different_ is going on between them?”

“No way! Hijikata-sensei isn’t gay!” The other girl pouts. “He’s too much of the straight guy character. _Literally_.”

The bell rings, and both girls laugh between themselves before heading back into their classroom. Mina smiles to herself.

“Fufufu…looks like I’ve stumbled upon something interesting…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Almost immediately after class, Mina drags Uraraka to the side, eager to tell her everything that she’s heard earlier that day.

“Mina?!” Uraraka asks, slightly taken aback. “What’s the rush?”

“I’m about to tell you something /really/ crazy, but don’t tell anyone else!” Mina whispers. “Promise?”

“Okay!”

Mina briefly tells Uraraka what she heard in the hallway, and as she unveils the story, Uraraka’s face turns from neutral and becoming more and more shocked. Uraraka gasps loudly, garnering the attention of their classmates around them. Mina quickly shushes her.

“Is that true?!” Uraraka asks. “Did the Pro Hero _actually_ do that?”

“Well, that’s the fun part,” Mina smiles. “Wanna find out? If we go now, we might be able to catch something.”

“Alright, I kind of want to know more too…” Uraraka laughs sheepishly.

Both girls pack their bags quickly and then they set off to the staff room.

 

 

* * *

 

When they reach the staff room, there weren’t any other teachers in it. That is, no one except two people.

And those two are exactly the ones Mina wants to find out more about.

Both girls sit quietly as Hijikata-sensei and Sakata-san talk in the staff room. Although the blinds are covering whatever was going on inside, the open door allows them to hear what they’re talking about.

“Go away, you sugar freak!” Hijikata-sensei yells. “I still have all these essays to mark.”

“Ehh~?” Sakata-san drawls. “But I’m bored.”

“Isn’t your duty here done a long time ago?! Get back to your own house or whatever!”

“I can’t go before I get you, though~ you’re too cute.”

At this, Mina almost shrieks out loud, if not for Uraraka covering her mouth with her hand to shut her up. So the rumours are true, then…?

There’s a suspiciously long pause, and Mina almost thinks that they sensed their presence, but Hijikata-sensei continues. “What the hell are you on, Gintoki?”

“I don’t need to be on anything, your presence alone simply makes me go all crazy ~”

Mina could only imagine what Sakata-san might be doing at this moment, and it _definitely_ isn’t anything innocent.

“Tch.”

Suddenly, weird noises start coming out from the staff room, presumably from the two men inside. Uraraka’s and Mina’s eyes widen, looking at each other.

“Get off…of…me!” Hijikata-sensei yells, voice muffled.

The sea of lewd noises return, and man, Mina did _not_ expect things to go from zero to 100 _this_ quickly. By now, Uraraka’s face is as red as a ripe tomato, and she starts to freak out, head turning from side to side and sweat trickling down her face. Mina, however, goes to the door and dares a look inside, hoping that she’s wrong about whatever they might be doing…

 

…only to be greeted by two pairs of stern eyes, staring straight at her.

“Uhh…Hijikata-sensei…?” Mina mumbles, laughing nervously. “Is Present Mic-sensei around…? I need to, uhh…um…”

“Seriously…I knew there would be students trying to peep.” Hijikata-sensei sighs. “Although I wasn’t exactly expecting you two from class 1-A.”

Sakata-san raises the speaker in his hand, effectively eliminating the lewd sounds. “Sorry, kiddos. Whatever you hoped was happening wasn't actually happening, although I kind of wish it was the case too—”

“Harh?!” Hijikata-sensei turns around, glaring at Sakata-san. “Did you say something?”

“No, no, no, nothing.” Sakata-san smiles, raising up his hands for protection.

He turns back to Mina and Uraraka. “I heard about whatever rumours you kids came up with about us a while back—and Gintoki here is to blame for all of those—so this was a set-up to catch those who actually believed it.”

“Aish, and here I agreed, thinking that something might /actually/ happen…” Sakata-san runs a hand through his hair, barely holding in a yelp as Hijikata-sensei steps on his foot.

“I’ll let you two off for now, but honestly, don’t go around believing or spreading stupid, baseless rumours, and especially _not_ about your teachers. Get it?”

Both Uraraka and Mina nod their heads rapidly. If looks could kill, both of them would have been vanquished under the stern look of class 1-B’s homeroom teacher.

“Sorry…”

As both of them walk away, Mina hears Sakata-san chiding Hijikata-sensei softly, his arm over the other teacher’s shoulder. Hijikata responds in a quiet voice, and both men enter the staffroom again.

_They may not have that kind of relationship, but they sure do get along pretty well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I promised gintama-style humour but I have yet to figure out how to do it on text please forgive me if this isn't funny for you~~
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this, please remember to leave a kudos(if you haven't already) or a comment!! It will be greatly appreciated:) 
> 
> tumblr: @ennuitea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird ending;; although I really wanted to post this, I didn’t know how to—or rather whether I should continue:( but if you’d like to see more of this AU, pls do leave a comment down below(with some ideas if possible):D 
> 
> if you liked this, pls leave a kudos and/or comment as well, it will be greatly appreciated ^^
> 
> find me on tumblr @ennuitea


End file.
